


Strong

by Charlonely



Series: Untitled (Rise) [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlonely/pseuds/Charlonely
Summary: MJ Just wanted to get some pizza.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Untitled (Rise) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165133
Kudos: 3





	Strong

MJ was walking through the crowded sideway. Shoving and scowling at people while she was speed walking. She was going to the new pizza place and was closing soon. Today was her turn to buy food for Peter and Ned.

She lost her train pass and spent thirty minutes looking for it. When she got out of the house, she was already late. MJ darted her eyes looking for a way to get through the crowd quicker. She saw the alleyway that Peter used when he needed a shortcut.

MJ knew it was stupid to consider going through there but she was starving. MJ could protect herself. If Peter with his infamous Parker luck could come out unscathed, she would most likely be fine.

Pushing her way to the alleyway MJ got dirty looks thrown at her. She breathed in relief after getting out of the crowd. She quickly darted through the alley. Before she could reach the end, a hand grabbed her jacket and made her trip.

“What are you doing here?” a man asked in a gruff voice. She turned and faced him.

“None of your business.” MJ crawled back. She tried reaching for something to use as a weapon. “I’ll be right out of your hair.”

The man sneered. “I think this is my business.”

MJ felt around and grabbed a pan. When the man got closer to her, she sprang up and hit him on the head as hard as she could. Seeing him stagger she took the chance and ran. She could hear him howling in pain behind her. She was getting weird looks from people. With the dirt covering her clothes she looked like the dollar tree version of Rapunzel.

She ran into the first building she saw and closed the door. She took a moment to look at her surroundings. Coincidently she was in the new Pizza place she wanted to go to.

“Here for something?” The person behind the counter asked. MJ looked at them in surprise.

“Yes.” MJ coughed to clear her throat “I actually needed to order two large boxes of sausage and one medium box of Hawaiian pizza.”

“That’ll be $42.35. Cash or card?”

“Card.” MJ took out her wallet and gave the card to the cashier.

“It’ll be a thirty-minute wait.” The cashier looked over her body and then directly at the pan. The cashier held out her card. “Tough day?”

“Yeah.” MJ grabbed her card back. “Thanks.”

MJ pulled one of the chairs and plopped herself on the seat while scowling. The cashier winced sympathetically and continued working.

By the time her order was called she was feeling better and she had planned her route to get to Peter’s apartment. She grabbed the pizzas and the pan. When she held them securely, she quickly walked out. It was getting dark and there were fewer people around.

While walking MJ heard some people shouting.

“Is that her?”

“Ya, that’s the chic that hit me.” The man growled out.

MJ looked sideways to see the man she hit with a bruise on his head.

“Shit,” MJ mumbled under her breathe.

MJ picked up her speed. She was trying to keep the pizzas still balanced. When she whipped around she sprinted through the people. Trying to get lost in what was left of the crowd. She saw the two men come around. She put her hoody up to cover her hair and face.

They passed her and continued running and missed her.

“What a bunch of idiots,” MJ smirked.

A hand landed on her shoulder. “What did you call them?”

“A bunch of idiots.” MJ tried to shake the hand off her shoulder. The hand on her shoulder griped on tighter.

“We should talk about this somewhere else.”

MJ kicked the legs behind her, dropped the pizza, grabbed the pan in a more comfortable position, and whacked him all the strength she had in her head. He crumbled in a painful position. MJ kicked his body to ensure that he really was down.

MJ didn’t recognize the area she was in. She grabbed her phone from her pocket. She checked how near she was to the apartment. Her phone said it was only a three-minute walk to reach her destination. Picking up the pizzas MJ ran away from the body on the floor.

Zipping around the almost empty streets she finally reached the apartment. MJ walked in through the doors. She used the stairs and reached the apartment door. MJ knocked on the door.

“Guess who’s here losers!” MJ yelled.

She heard loud steps coming to the door. Peter opened the door.

“What took you so long?” Peter picked a pizza box and opened it. “The pizzas cold.”

MJ rolled her eyes and walked past him.


End file.
